Forbidden
by Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived
Summary: Modern day AU- Cato, Clove and many other characters navigate high school while exploring hidden feelings and drama. Actual story is better than the summary. Eventual Clato, minor Everlark and Odesta. Possible Glarvel and implied Threshface. Rated T for language and minor suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm writing another story called The 9th Quarter Quell: 7 Days to Live, and I'm kind of inspiration less at the moment, and this idea has been in the back of my mind for a while, so I thought I'd share it with you guys. If you read my profile, you'd know that I'm obsessed with Clato, Everlark, Finniss, Threshface and Catoniss. This is going to be a Clato, but if you like any of those, let me know and I'll do a one shot for them, but I want to write something that others will like. Follow, favorite and review! Btw, Marissa is the girl from 4.**

**Clove's POV**

I walk down the hall with my friends Glimmer and Marissa. We're gossiping about the new girl Katniss. She seems nice enough, which is exactly why Glimmer and Marissa don't want to let her join the group, but I see a hidden fire in her eyes that the other girls miss.

"That's it," I say. "We're finding her so you can see for yourselves." I start walking down the hall at a faster pace, daring the blondes behind me to protest.

"Clo," Glimmer says, suddenly frightened.

"Not now, Glimmer."

"But Clove," Marissa says urgently.

I turn on my heel, frustrated that they could think anything is more important than finding a fourth, when I see the important thing for myself. As I turn, I'm greeted with a sight that makes my head spin and my ears ring. My crush of six weeks, Cato Ludwig is in an intense lip lock with the school's alternative bitch, Johanna Mason.

I scream in frustration, stomping towards my next class. I pit in an annoying squeaky voice. "Hi! I'm Johanna Mason! I think I'm Really cool cuz I dyed my boy hair different colors and I pierced my navel! That must mean I can only wear cropped tops now, right? Ugh! What does he even see in her? She has a pig face!" Johanna was actually really pretty, but the girls knew better than to argue with me when I was in one of my moods.

"Right!" Glimmer says. "I thought I was the only one that noticed that."

"Seriously," Marissa said.

Suddenly, the new girl Katniss comes up to us with another girl named Annie standing with her. "Oh my god," she said. "Are you guys talking about that whore Johanna?" I nod suspiciously. "Yeah, well I've only been here a few days, but I heard she spent the night with Marvel and Blight in 3 days."

Annie's face hardens. "I swear, if she even looks at Finnick, I'm going to rip her head off."

"Finnick is her _dahling,"_ Katniss says in an overly obnoxious British voice. Annie's cheeks turn almost as red as her hair.

"Puh- lease! You don't see me telling them about Gale," Annie says.

"I am NOT with Gale," she says, finally turning to us. "That dumb blonde girl Madge has a thing for him, but I know he likes me. But I'm really more into- nevermind," she says, catching herself.

"Ooh! More into who?" Marissa asks.

"Just forget I said anything," Katniss whispers.

"Katniss," I say. "if you tell us who you like, since you clearly know all the gossip, which is impressive since you've been here 4 days, we'll give you and Annie a spot in our group. Trust me, that's something you want."

She considers this briefly and says "Ok, you know that blond guy, Peeta?"

"The artist?!" Glimmer squeals. "Omigod, approved!"

"Approved," Marissa says.

"Approved," I say. We all look at Annie who just nods happily. "Ok, meet us in the far right corner of the cafeteria today at 3rd lunch. We can catch each other up on everything we know."

"See you there," She says over her shoulder, waving.

As soon as she's out of earshot, Glimmer turns to me and says "I don't trust her, not even a little."

"Yeah," I say. "I just kinda want some information about Cato, if she has anything to share. Besides, her and Annie are both really pretty, and smart, which can't be bad for our image." Just then, Cato walks by with Johanna trailing behind.

"But Cato, I-" Johanna is cut off by Cato's gorgeous raspy voice.

"I don't want to hear it!" He says. "You slept with another guy!"

"Cato, Marvel means nothing to me!"

"I wasn't talking about Marvel. I was unaware that there were two. That's it, I'm done. We're over, good riddance." Johanna sprinted to the girls' bathroom and Cato catches my eye and nods, "Hey, Clove." I think I melt inside. Without waiting to see if the others were behind me, I go after Johanna into the bathroom.

By the time I get there, Johanna is bent over a sink, crying her eyes out, cheap makeup running from her eyes. I put an arm around her shoulder and say "Oh sweetie, you look terrible! What happened?" My voice was oozing with fake sympathy. Glimmer and Marissa come in just as Johanna started talking.

"It all started when that new bitch Catpiss started going here," she began. Glimmer smirked at the nickname. "Cato had mentioned _right to my face _how hot he thought she was. Like, who does that? Anyway, later that day, I went to my guy friend Blight's house, just to hang out, you know? Then, I told him what happened and while he tried to comfort me, we ended up hooking up. Pretty much the same thing happened with Marvel, but it was because Cato told me that Katniss's side kick Annie had a better ass than I did. Like, what the fuck even?" There was literally no part of me that believed any part of Johanna's story. First, the same thing wouldn't have happened twice. While I don't like her, Johanna's smarter than that. Also, Annie Cresta is alarmingly assless. Still, I nod like I'm completely on her side.

"Well, you know, you could just start going out with Blight to get back at Cato," Marissa says. "Seems like you two are close enough, and I'm sure it'd drive him crazy to see you with the guy you cheated on him with."

Johanna nods slowly. "That's not actually half bad," she says. "I like your thinking." She looks in the mirror, cleans up her makeup and walks out with a fake smile.

I turn and face my friends. "Glimmer, nice jon making her think you liked the nickname. Seriously, how unorigional is Catpiss?" We all laugh. "And. Marissa, great fake advice. If she decides to follow it, people will think she's an even bigger slut than they already do.

**A/N: Should I continue this? Let me know in the reviews. Sorry for making Johanna a slut. I originally wanted to use Cashmere or Enobaria, but I really wanted this to be Clato, and Johanna was the only person within an acceptable age range. I figure Cato's probably 18 and Johanna was about 19/20 at that time, so... yeah. Let me know if there's any specific characters you want to see. Check out my other story. Love you guys!**

**P.S., this was originally a one shot, but I kept having ideas and didn't want this to be insanely long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, I just... Sorry. I was having trouble getting into this. I had an epiphany last night though, so here's an update. Check out my other story 'The 9th Quarter Quell: 7 Days to Live." I literally just updated. Remember to review! **

**Same day, 12:00 PM.**

It's 3rd lunch and as promised, Katniss and Annie make their way to our table, trays in hand. Katniss has a turkey sub and Annie has a salad. Me and Marissa are splitting a tray of sushi while Glimmer dunks a banana in a styrofoam cup of frozen yogurt.

"Hey guys," I say. "Whatcha got for us?"

"Well, you know that girl with the red hair and hazel eyes?" Katniss asks. She's talking about Amber, who we've nicknamed Foxface. I nod. "Well, I walked into the girls locker room before gym and she was sucking faces, sucking... Other things with that quarterback, Thresh maybe. Annie was there." The redhead nods eagerly.

Glimmer and Marissa's eyes go wide. I could tell they were thinking _slut_ cuz that's exactly what I was thinking. I twisted my hair into a topknot and secured it with my chopsticks.I was intrigued, but I wanted to make Katniss work for this. I faked a yawn.

"Anything else?" I ask, feigning boredom.

"Johanna was sitting in Blight's lap during second lunch, but I saw her holding hands with Marvel before my science class. Glimmer's eyes turn down and her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Are you sure?" She asks. "Like, completely sure."

"Um yeah, I was there."

We sit in awkward silence for a moment before I ask "What do you know about Cato Ludwig?"

Katniss smirks. "Ever since he dumped Johanna Mason, a bunch of girls have been flirting with him. He said something about how they were sweet but he had a thing for another girl."

"Ok," I say. "Me and the girls just need a minute. Could you go for a sec?" They nod and walk away, sitting down at a table with a couple of younger girls, I think their names were Primrose, Rue and Posy. They could've been in 6th grade, but they had to be at least freshman.

"I like them," I say. "Play along." I catch Annie's eye and wave. Annie and Katniss give a polite goodbye to the younger girls and trot back over to our table.

"Look," I say. "We're throwing a party this Friday at my place." I take out a purple gel pen and an index card and scribble my info on it. "In order to be in, it's your job to get Cato and Marvel to attend said party. Here's my address, phone number and email address. Feel free to come to the party, but only if you can get the guys to come too. Oh, and bring Finnick and Peeta, if you have the balls."

The lunch bell rings and I make my way to gym, aka my new favorite class ever. First off, it's the only class I have with Cato. Second, our teacher is freaking boss and just had us call her Enobaria. And C, we're starting the month long self defense unit today, and our first sub-unit is sword fighting. How badass is that? My cousin goes to public school and her gym class is nothing like this.

Once I'm in the locker room, I change into tight black capri leggings, a flowy pink top and pink running shoes. I take my hair out of its bun and put it in a secure high pony. Since Glimmer, Marissa, Annie and Katniss all have different gym periods, I'm forced to hang out with Cashmere. She's kind of a bitch, and she's really dumb, but at least she's pretty. Me and the girls are juniors and Cashmere's a senior, so that's really good my popularity.

We talk some random stuff until we get to our section of the gym for knife throwing. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cato chatting with Brutus.

"Ok children," Enobaria says. "Today, we're starting sword fighting, so everyone find a partner."

I turn to Cashmere. "I'll give you $5,000 if you partner with Brutus."

"Done," she says and sprints to the tall blond. I watch her twirl her hair around her finger and giggling, tugging at her shirt so it's a bit lower cut. Brutus notices and nods, which I take to mean that they're partners now. With Brutus out of the way, I tighten my ponytail and jog over to Cato.

"Were you gonna be partners with Brutus?" I ask shyly. "Cuz, like, I was gonna be partners with Cashmere, but she partnered up with Brutus, and I was wondering if you had a partner cuz I-"

"Yeah, we can partner up," he says nonchalantly. It's a good thing he interrupted me. I had no idea where I was going with that, and I ramble when I'm around a guy I like.

We'd been practicing for about 15 minutes before I notice how good he is at this.

"Cato, you're really good at this," I say.

"Yeah," he says. "I know. I've been taking lessons for this since I was like 7."

"Oh my god, no way," I say. "I've been taking knife throwing lessons since I was 8. That's so weird." I wasn't lying, I really had been learning how to throw knives.

At 1:20, Enobaria tells us to change. "Do you wanna be partners again tomorrow, Clove?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," I say.

I go back to the locker room and change out of my gym clothes and back into my dark wash skinny jeans, purple tank top, silver flats and pink and turquoise statement necklace. I take my hair out of the pony tail and brush it out until it's back to its former glory. I look in the mirror and blot my face with some powder and reapply my lipgloss. I check my phone and see a text from an unknown number.

_(580) 437-2495_

_just had art with marvel. he said that he and cato could deff come to the party. was flirting with glimmer the whole time. we had a silent fangirl moment. -K_

**A/N: Yeah, here's the update. Sorry for any typos, I'm really tired. Let me know if you like this in a review. Really though, expect sooner updates from my other story cuz I'm really more into that one. I'll try to make this one good anyway. I just knew that if I didn't start this now, I would lose this idea, and I'm so unkrganized that there's no possible system I could have to remember it. Plus, I only have my iPad for the school year, and our computer is ratchet, so yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel like writing chapters for this particular story late at night is just kinda my thing. It's 9:30ish and I just started writing this and I just updated my other story. But I started that chapter at like 5:00 PM yesterday, so... Idek. Props to anyone that actually reads my authors notes anymore. If you're reading this, include 'You go Glen Coco' in your review. You should toats read my other story called 'The 9th Quarter Quell: 7 Days to Live.' Check out Lulubell2495's story called 'Temporary,' cuz its really good. Remember to review! **

**I'm gonna stop putting 'Clove's POV here and just let you know if it's ever someone different.**

**That Friday: 5:00 pm.**

"Mom, it's nothing personal. It's just that I'm throwing a party and we don't need you here to 'chaperone.'" I made air quotes to prove my point.

"Well, what do you suppose your father and I do tonight?" She asks, annoyed.

"I don't know! See a movie, go to dinner, take a walk. Rent a hotel room for all I care! Just stay out of the house!" I'm yelling by now. If my mom had her way, she would never leave me home alone. Luckily, my dad usually takes my side. He's just not home at the moment to talk sense into her.

"What about Aspen?" She asks. Aspen is my younger brother. He's 10.

"I already talked to him. His friend Maxon invited him to spend the night. Thats where he is now." **(If you understood any of that, you're extremely cool and my favorite.)**

She sighs. "Alright, I'll text your dad that I'll meet him at his office and we'll figure something out for tonight."

"Kthanksbye." I say. "Glimmer, Marissa, Kat and Annie are coming over early to help with the set up."

Mom walks out the door. Just as she's about to leave, she looks over her shoulder and asks "Is there going to be alcohol at this party?"

I look at her with doe eyes and say "Maybe a little..."

She sighs again. "Don't get shit-faced."

"You're the bestest mommy ever."

* * *

**Same day: 6:30 pm.**

"Alright guys. The party starts at 9. That gives us 2 and a half hours to set up and get ready. Glimmer, here's my phone. I need a playlist, minimum 400 songs. For the love of god, no Justin Bieber. Kat, you're into art, right? Arrange the food and drinks so it's aesthetically pleasing. Marissa, take anything that looks valuable or breakable and put it in those boxes and lock them in the basement. Annie, here's a list of stuff we still need. There's an everything store a couple blocks away. Take my car. I'm going to do a final run through of the house and clean shit up. Any questions?" All the girls shake their heads. "Great. If you finish early, help someone else."

Finishing the cleanup of the house isn't very hard considering our housekeeper Lavinia cleaned up while we were at school and work. I go into the kitchen and check on Katniss first. She put chips, dip, pretzels, candy, popcorn and punch in brightly colored bowls. There's sodas in one huge bowl of ice and booze in a different one. She took flowers out of the crystal vase and put them in a Mason jar, locking the vase with the rest if the valuables in the basement.

Marissa successfully took anything valuable or breakable into the basement and filled the spaces that they left with less breakable items.

I check in Glimmer's playlist next since Annie isn't back from the store yet. There's _I Knew You Were Trouble, Titanium, Dark Horse _and _Best Song Ever_ along with some others.

Annie comes back at 7:00 and she brought an extra 6 12 packs of soda, a couple bags of chips, plastic cups and cheap decorations that we always use ironically.

"Before we get dressed and stuff, let's take one last look at the guest lost so we know what to expect." Glimmer says. I nod and pull out a notebook.

_The Popular One (Meh)_

_The Flirt (Glimm)_

_The Pretty One (Marissa)_

_The Smart One (Annie)_

_The New One (Kat)_

_Cato_

_Marvel_

_Finnick_

_Peeta_

_Cashmere_

_Gloss_

_Brutus_

_Gale_

_Madge_

_Octavia_

_Venia_

_Flavius_

_Cecelia_

_Cressida_

_Thom_

_Posy_

_Prim_

_Rue_

_Rory_

_Vick_

_Leecy_

_Delly_

_Castor_

_Pollux_

_Johanna (Ironically)_

_Foxface (Ironically)_

_Thresh (Ironically)_

"32 people," I say. "Plus whoever decides to just show up."

"Can we go get pretty now?" Glimmer asks. "I'm getting anxious."

"Puh-lease," Kat says. "We're already pretty."

We run up the stairs to my room. Against one wall is a vanity with makeup filling half the drawers and hair stuff in the other drawers. In a corner is my walk-in closet and across from that is my bathroom.

We start with Katniss. I run into my closet and grab a short blue dress and silver heels. After she pits it on, Glimmer runs a flat iron through Kat's hair and Marissa starts her makeup. A gray smokey eye and pale pink lips.

Next is Annie. I get an emerald green knee length dress to match her eyes and black strappy heels. Katniss curls her hair into loose waves and I do her makeup. Natural eyes with bright pink lip gloss.

Glimmer gets a peach lace dress and white wedges. Her hair is already perfect and wavy (she sleeps with wet braids in) so Annie does a microbraid under her right ear. The only makeup Kat puts on her is sparkling silver eyeliner and pale pink blush and lip gloss.

Marissa said she wanted to be a "Fierce mermaid-y goddess." Of course she'd quote eleventhgorgeous. I grab her a teal dress and silver wedges. Glimmer curls her hair unevenly and messily and puts it in a fishtail. We do her eyes with various shades of blue and green and keep everything else natural.

And then, there's me. I grab a black lace dress from my closet along with a pair of pink wedges to bring some color into it. I straighten my hair and put it in a high pony. I do my eyes as a blue smokey eye that make my green eyes pop. I pair this with a pastel pink lip and intense contouring. I tug at the sides of my hair, pulling out so e strands of hair to frame my face.

After tugging at our hair and dresses and after 15 minutes of selfies, we head downstairs. We dim all the lights and start the music. The first song to come on is 'Party Rock Amthem.' Well played, Glimmer.

Suddenly there's a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I call.

""Finn and Peeta!"

I open the door. "Come on in."

**A/N: I really need to get better at updating this story more often. Anyway, here it issss. Wooooo. Let me know of you guys like it. Remember to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Nyeh hy enye! I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me just now. I really don't know what possessed me to do that. It might be better if I just stopped including authors notes. You should read my other story 'The 9th Quarter Quell: 7 Days to Live.' Remember to review! **

**CATO'S POV OMG I WENT THERE**

By the time I got to Clove's, it was a little after 10. I walked in with Marvel and we were immediately greeted with dimmed lights, loud music and the slight smell of alcohol in the air. My gaze traveled to a short table in the living room where Thresh, Finnick, Peeta, Gale, Brutus, Gloss, Madge, Amber, Johanna, Clove, Glimmer, Marissa, Annie and Katniss were playing spin the bottle. Marvel and I each grab a drink from the kitchen and then go to the table.

"Mind if we join you?" I ask.

"Cato!" Clove exclaims. "Hi! I mean... Uh... Sup?" She gives an awkward head nod then bursts out laughing. She's had a bit much to drink, that I can tell.

"You had enough?" She blushes. "You're cute when you blush."

Fuck. Did I just say that.

"Are we playing or not?" Marvel asks.

"Yeah, come on. Sit over there." Glimmer points.

"Uh-Kay, my turn," Katniss says. She spins and it lands on Gale. Without hesitation, she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and kisses him. After a few seconds, it becomes apparent that we had to forcibly pry Gale off of Kat.

"CLOVE'S TURN!" Clove hiccups. She spins the bottle and I have a moment of dread praying that it won't land on me. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to kiss her. Just not like this. I breathe a sigh of relief when it lands on Peeta.

We've all become aware that Clove has had far too much to drink, and Peeta is taking advantage of that. After they've been kissing for a while I get frustrated and say "Take it easy, Lover Boy." He rolls his eyes.

I look to Clove's left and see Glimmer, poised to spin the bottle. Before she does, I notice her sneak a glance at Marvel. My thought process literally went:..._wut_...

My drink was kicking in. Glimmer spins the bottle and it lands not on Marvel, but me. Again:..._wut_...

I lean in to kiss her so that it's not my turn anymore. She's pretty drunk, but nowhere near as shit-faced as Clove. I feel really distracted and the only thing I'm picking up on is the taste of peach wine coolers on her breath.

After a couple more rounds consisting of Annie and Finnick, Madge and Thresh, Marissa and Marvel and me and Amber, Clove complains that she's bored.

"Let's go for a walk," she slurs.

"Yeah, real smart, Clove," Marissa says. "Leave 40-something drunk teenagers alone in your parents' mansion."

"That's true," Clove says. She suddenly gasps. "I know! Let's play spin the bottle! I wanna make out. Who wants to empty a bottle NO NOBODY EMPTY A BOTTLE I'LL DO IT."

She runs for the kitchen and Glimmer grabs her wrist. "Sweetie, we were just playing that. You got bored, remember?"

"Oh yeeeeaaah. Hey, let's go for a walk."

I decide to step in. "Let me handle her," I say. "I have an idea. Clove, wanna go for a walk?" She nods. "Ok, come with me."

I walk Clove to her back door and stop when we get there. Once at her door, I spin her around in a circle then lead her outside. The music is still easily heard from back here. I walk her around the perimeter of her yard for a while. The song changes to Dark Horse by Katy Perry.

After a minute, Clove pauses and starts singing along.

_Make me your Aphrodite_

_Make me your one and only_

_But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy._

She grabs my hand and we continue walking through her yard.

_So you wanna play with magic_

_ Boy you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this_

_Cuz I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

She stops singing at that moment and looks me dead in the eye. Maybe the first time she's ever done so. She has a fierce look in her eye and I can't help but pulling her face toward mine and kissing her.

It felt different than when I'd kissed Glimmer or Amber for the game, and different than when I'd kissed Johanna while we were dating. When we were both drunk out of our skulls (mostly Clove) this moment was the only thing anchoring us to the truth of life, the harshness of reality.

_There's no going back._

"Clove?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Could we stopping Cato. And Clove. And start being... Cato and Clove?"

She smiles. "Like Clato."

I hold her hand as we walk in the house again. Clove makes a bee-line for the kitchen where she shoves a cookie in her mouth. And another 3 in her bra. I take a handful of pretzels and grab a coke and Clove takes a bottle of water. Thank god.

Edge of Glory comes on and Clove pulls me to the dining room where the furniture has been cleared out for a makeshift dance floor.

People start clearing out of the house around 2 am, and by 3 everyone's gone. Everyone except Glimmer and Marvel who are making out in a corner, Marissa, Kat and Madge who are huddled around a laptop watching Netflix, Annie and Finnick who are doing God knows what God knows where, and obviously me and Clove.

"Guys, wanna sleep here tonight?" Clove asks.

She gets a weak nod from whoever's left in the room. Glimmer and Marvel sleep together on a sectional couch in the living room, Marissa, Kat and Annie set up a nest on the floor, I sleep on a couch and Clove gets a love seat. Madge and Finnick just go home.

I go to Clove and kiss her then go back to my couch to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning; 10 am**

**Clove's POV**

I wake up and the only thing I register is my headache and the feeling of crumbs in my bra. I take a look and see the remnants if some cookies. Like that isn't random.

"Guys, get up," I say. "We have to out the house back together."

After everyone's awake, Marvel and Cato move the furniture back to its original positions. Kat roams the house with garbage bags, Glimmer gets everything up from the basement and Marissa and Annie help me clean the kitchen.

"Okie doke, Cato and Marvel, you guys weren't supposed to spend the night so... Adios. Girls, I have clothes you can change into and like 17,000 showers, so come with me and I'll show you where to go.

I give each of the girls plus myself a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Glimmer and Marissa go to a bathroom and I show Kat and Annie where to go. I go to the bathroom that's connected to my room.

After washing the vomit out from my hair, scrubbing the cookie out from my cleavage and washing my face and body, I get out. I dry my hair and put it in a messy ponytail and put on my comfy clothes.

I get downstairs to the kitchen and Glimmer and Annie are already there, along with Lavinia. Kat and Marissa crime down together a few minutes later.

"Lav, could you make some breakfast?" I ask. "There should be eggs and bacon in the fridge. Oh, and coffee too."

She nods and goes to the fridge.

"My head hurts," Annie says. Marissa nods.

"I found puke in my hair and cookie in my boobs," I counter. Glimmer giggles lightly.

"I kissed _Gale,_" Katniss said.

"You didn't seem this upset about it last night," Annie comments. Kat shrugs

Lavinia sets down plates of eggs, bacon, coffee and orange juice in front of us.

"Thank you Lav," we chorus.

After we're done eating, we go to the living room and out a movie on. My parents come home about a half-hour later.

"Hey girls," she says. "Nice to see you left it low-key."

"Uh-huh."

"Do any of you need a ride home?" She asks

"I got it mom."

After our movie, the girls get into my car and I take them each home. Then I get home and fully appreciate how much damn homework I have.

___A ferris wheel with a radius of 25 meters makes one rotation every 36 seconds. At the bottom of the ride, the passenger is 1 meter above the ground._

_a) Let h be the height, above ground, of a passenger. Determine h as a function of time if h = 51 meter at t = 0._

_b) Find the height h after 45 seconds_.

I try to concentrate. I really do. But I eventually realize how little I care and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up around 2 pm with my face pressed against my math notebook, spirals pressing into my lip. My mom knocks on my door.

"Clove, honey? You awake?"

"Uh... Yeah mom, never fell asleep."

"How much homework do you have left?"

I look down at my 20 math problems and history textbook. "Not too much."

"Do you wanna take a break and go to the mall?"

"Sure, just let me change. Can Glimmer come?"

"Sure."

I pull out my phone.

_To: Glimmer_

_Mall in 45 minutes?_

_Sure_

_K, pick you up at 3_

_kk_

I change out of my sweats and put on black skinny jeans, a light purple tank top and silver ballet flats. I'm not really in the mood for makeup, but I'm extremely hung over, so I Putin some concealer, powder, mascara and lip balm. I grab my bag and pit in my sunglasses and lip balm, as well as the normal purse stuff. I grab my phone and go downstairs.

"Ready mom?"

"Yeah. Bye Aspen! Don't go anywhere!"

"Mkay!"

We walk out the house to the driveway where we go and pick up Glimmer. After we pick her up, I to to the backseat to sit with her.

"What are you going to look for?" I ask her.

I'm gonna look at summer clothes."

All in all I ended up getting some makeup from Sephora, a top and 2 pairs of shorts from Forever 21, a sundress from a hollister and a prom dress and shoes from Deb. When we get home, I try them all on and take selfies for my YouTube channel.

I make my video and title it 'Fall Makeup and Clothing Haul.' I begin the editing process. After a while, i start to feel tired, glance at the clock and see 1:07 am flashing green. Shit.

I go into my bathroom, wash my face and change into my pajamas. I sit in bed with my laptop for another 10 minutes or so and upload it. I fall into another dreamless sleep.

**A/N: This took me far longer than it usually does to write this chapter, so I sincerely hope you like it. I was playing with making the party and the hangover 2 different chapters, but it would have been way too short, so... Yeah. Remember to review!**

**P.S. I don't own Dark Horse, Katy Perry does.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ag, sorry. I would have updated this sooner, but let me just give you a rundown of the last few days.**

**Wednesday: worked on our science fair project and sword fought with Lulubell2495. We train like Careers cuz we live where District 12 would be. Yes, this means that we are both reaping age. I'm saying no more.**

**Yesterday: Awards ceremony. Got the award for technology, what what!**

**Yesterday: Actual real life state wide science fair. 2nd place. Again, what what! Also, cast party for long awaited musical. Got kiss raped.**

**Today: Got my formal dress from my aunt cuz it needed alterations.**

**So yeah. Sorry for the filler chapter of a late update.**

* * *

"You'll never guess what happened at the party," I say.

"Aliens landed in your backyard."

"You found out that you're going to Hogwarts."

"You realized that you're actually British."

Marissa, Annie, and Glimmer. Wow. My friends are strange.

"Impossible; I wish; What the fuck even." I tell them. "Clato happened!"

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Marissa asks.

"Have you no faith in me?" I ask her, overly innocent.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us earlier!?" Katniss yells.

"I was pretty hammered," I admit. "I legitimately forgot until I went to the mall with Glimmer. I told her then, but it anted to tell the rest of you guys in person. Was it obvious how drunk I was?"

"You were dancing on a table," Annie says, shyly.

"Brutus unzipped your dress," Glimmer adds.

"And you let him," Marissa finishes.

"You made out with Peeta," Katniss says quietly.

I instantly feel terrible. I had forgotten about the game of spin the bottle until now. I had to kiss Peeta, and he didn't seem unwilling.

"Kat, I'm so sorry," I tell her. "I don't like him like that, I swear."

"Why would you not!" She snaps. "He's smart, funny, cute. How can I believe you don't like him?"

"In case you couldn't fucking tell by the conversation we had literally 2 minutes ago, I have a boyfriend!" I say. It really aggravates me when people get pissed off for stupid reasons like this. "Besides, we were playing spin the bottle! You kissed Gale and didn't seem to unhappy about it."

"So?"

"What you're saying is you can kiss other people's crushes, cuz Madge likes Gale, but the minute someone takes an interest in your's, it's hands off?"

"So you admit you're interested!"

"What part of _I have a boyfriend _are you not getting? Back me up here guys." I turn around to realize that the hallway has completely cleared out. The bell must have rang, and we just didn't hear it from shouting too much.

"Whatever," she says. "I should go."

"You think?" She leaves, and for the first time in my high school life, I'm left standing alone.

* * *

**Same day; lunch**

Me, Glimmer and Marissa are sitting alone at out lunch table, just like the good old days. Marvel FaceTimed Glimmer from lunch detention, and they were being disgustingly adorable together. Marissa was playing 2048 on her phone and I was frantically copying down her math answers, because I was to hungover to be bothered to do them over the weekend.

"I freaking love you," I tell her. "No joke."

Annie and Katniss walk over to our table and set their trays down.

"Hey Annie," I say. I know I'm being stupid and immature by purposely not acknowledging Kat, but it feels good right now.

"Annie," Kat says. "Can you tell Clove to pass the salt?"

I respond before Annie does. "Annie, can you tell Katniss that if she bloats more than she already is, she won't be able to wear skinny jeans anymore?"

Glimmer looks up from her iPad momentarily. "Marissa," she says. "Can you tell Kat and Clove that they should stop acting like little bitches and just talk to each other?"

At that, I scoop up my lunch and walk away from my table. I scan the cafeteria as I walk until I find a table with Cato, Finnick, Peeta, Thresh, Amber and Madge.

"Can I sit with you guys?" I ask. "My friends are pissing me off."

"Yeah, sure," Cato says, gesturing to the chair next to him. "What's up with your friends?"

"Glimmer's on high flirt mode, Marissa's spaced out in 2048, Annie's being really passive and Kat is acting like an immature bitch. What's new with you?" I ask.

"Woah," Thresh says. "Time of the month?"

Before I really comprehend what I'm doing, I get out of my chair and deliver a punch to Thresh's jaw. Before I know it, the security guards, Thread and Darius are rushing to the table.

"You seven, Snow's office _now.__"_

* * *

"So let me ask you this, Clove," Principal Snow says. "Why did you feel it was necessary to punch Thresh."

"I refuse to talk to you about this." I say. "I either want to see Mrs. Coin or Miss Trinket." Mrs. Coin was the assistant principal and Miss Trinket was the councilor. I was hoping that a female perspective would be better for this situation.

Snow sighs audibly, but calls for both. After 2 minutes, Miss Trinket and Mrs. Coin come in and sit on either side of Snow.

"Clove, why did you do this?" Miss Trinket asks.

"I'm not telling you anything until Snow leaves." I tell them, staring at my Converse. With another sigh, he gets up and leaves.

"Well?" Mrs. Coin asks.

I take a deep breath. "Do you want the long story or the short story?"

"We want the full story," Miss Trinket tells me.

I take another breath. "I can't get in trouble for anything that happened outside of school, can I?" The teachers look confused, but shake their heads after a moment. "On Friday, I threw a party. We had a few drinks and me, Peeta, Katniss and a few others were playing spin the bottle."

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark?" Miss Trinket inquires. I nod.

"Anyway, Katniss likes Peeta. When it was my turn to spin the bottle, it landed on Peeta. I kissed him, obviously, and I had no idea how hurt Kat was. But I don't even like him like that. I like Cato, and we're dating now. He asked me out at the party. I had only told Glimmer, so at school today, the girls asked me why I hadn't told them earlier. I told them that I was pretty drunk and didn't remember until now. Then I asked them if I had done anything I probably would've regretted. Kat was all hurt and said that I made out with Peeta. I tried telling her I didn't like him but she didn't believe me. We got in a really big fight. At lunch, her and Annie came over to me, Glimmer and Marissa's table. I know it was really stupid and childish, but it said hi to Annie and not Kat. After a while of this, Glimmer called us both...female dogs, so I walked away ands at down with Cato. I was really upset and Thresh assumed that I was on my period. Now tell me, if someone did that to you, tell me you wouldn't punch him."

They consider this. "Well," Mrs. Coin says. "I understand your anger, but fighting is against school rules. This is going to be treated as it would any other fight. This means that you and Thresh will both have in school suspension and you will have to call your parents."

The secretary, Ms. Parlor comes in. "Alma, Effie, if you have a moment, I need your help with a file. It'll only take a minute or two."

They get up and leave and my mind hatches a plan in 30 seconds. I pull out my phone and start to text Glimmer, change my mind and text Annie instead.

_Leave the cafeteria. Go to the bathroom. Make sure no one's there. Don't ask questions, I'll fill you in l8r._

_Umm. Kay? Lol, I'm in the bathroom. Now what._

_I said no questions, just play along._

The counselor and assistant principal come in just as I send my last text. I clear out all my apps quickly before they see. "Did you want me to call my mom now?"

"Yes," Miss Trinket says. "Put her on speaker phone, please."

I roll my eyes internally and dial Annie's number and put her on speaker. She picks up after the second ring.

"Hello? Is there something you're sot telling me, because I-"

"Hi Mom. I'm in the principal's office."

"Oh! Um. What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You're on speaker phone, by the way. Miss Trinket and Mrs. Coin are here."

"So what happened?"

"I got in a fight. I just had to tell you that I'm going to be in ISS for the next 2 days. I'll tell dad when I get home."

"Ok, don't go anywhere after school. Um, your grandparents are coming over from, um, Ecuador."

"Will do mom. I gotta go now."

"Mkay, bye."

"Bye mom."

"You may go," Miss Trinket says.

On my way out the door, I text Annie.

_I fucking love you. You don't understand._

**A/N: Sorry for the late filler. It's 8 minutes to midnight where I am, so... Enjoy ^.^ Check out my other story 'The 9th Quarter Quell: 7 Days to Live' and Lulubell2495's story 'Temporary."**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have no excuse, I'm so sorry. After you're done with this, check out my other stories; _The 9th Quarter Quell: 7 Days to Live, Secrets Worth My Time_ and _Sweet Annie_ (Oneshot). Also, you guys should read _The Manipulation Games_ by Spectrobes Princess. It's the story of Johanna's games and it's really well written. Welp, enough of my author's note, cuz I've left you for over a month, stranded without an update.**

**Disclaimer: All last names besides those mentioned in the books and Clove's were taken fro the actor/actress that plays them in the movie(s).**

Luckily, my encounter with Miss Trinket and Mrs. Coin doesn't take up the rest of my lunch period. I have just enough time to go to my locker and the bathroom before I have trig. I sit down at the table I share with Marissa and three girls come up to me. They're blonde haired and blue eyed, named Madge, Maysilee and Delly. The only real difference in their appearances was that Madge's hair fell in ringlets, Delly's was wavy and Maysilee's was dead straight. Madge is the mayor's daughter, Delly's father is the owner of Cartwright's Shoe Store in the mall and Maysilee's dad owns a French candy store downtown called _Les Fleurs et Chocolats._ **(It means Flowers and Chocolates.)**This was apparently enough to unite them all in snobby aloofness. Other than looking completely the same, they all dressed the same, but in different colors. Today, Madge was wearing a pink tank top, a white skirt and black flats, Maysilee was wearing a black tank top, a pink skirt and white flats and Delly was wearing a white tank top, a black skirt and pink flats. They were each wearing a silver bracelet with their names engraved in swirly letters. Maysilee and Delly had diamond stud earrings and Madge had dangling diamond earrings, subtle enough, but enough to brand her as the leader.

"Great back-to-school party, Clove," Madge says. She plays with a section of her hair, twisting it around her finger and letting it fall again. "I was glad to see Gale there."

"Madge, he'll never love you," Maysilee says.

"Yes he will," Madge says. "He will if I make him."

"He told me he likes someone else," Delly tells them.

"Really?" Madge asks. "Who?"

Delly shrugs. "He didn't say who, just that he liked someone."

"Well find out!" Madge shrieks.

"It's Katniss," I tell them. "Katniss Everdeen."

"The new girl?" Maysilee asks with wide eyes. I nod and take a mechanical pencil out of my pouch. I also remove a piece of notebook paper from my binder and my calculator from the back pocket.

"Why her?" Madge asks, incredulously.

"I'm not sure," I say sarcastically. "It's not like she's pretty, smart or funny or anything. And she can't sing, and she doesn't hang out with the most popular girls in the grade." I glare up at them. "Get real and stop breathing my air. You're tainting it."

As soon as they leave, I get a text from Katniss.

**heard what you said. pretty, smart, funny, popular AND a good singer?  
****ur forgiven if i am. i shouldnt have gotten mad.**

**i shouldnt have gotten drunk. friends?**

**:)**

* * *

I'm riding home with Glimmer because my dad is working on my car. Some idiot stole a tire off of it last night. It perplexes me how nobody found out.

"So, what are our plans for Friday?" I ask her. "It's your turn to come up with something." I was always in charge of planning the first weekend of the school year, then Glimmer takes the next and Marissa after her. Usually we'd start it over then, but now we have Kat then Annie to help out so we have less to worry about.

"I was thinking game night in my basement," she says.

"Game night?" I repeat, wrinkling my nose.

"Yeah, it would be the dorky type of cool," she says. "Just us, Marissa, Kat, Annie, Marvel, Cato, Finnick, Peeta and... Does Marissa like anyone?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"So, yeah. The 9 of us. I've got a pool table, we could do that. I have board games, too. Monopoly, Risk, Quelf... Have you ever played Cards Against Humanity?"

"Nooo..."

"Picture Apples to Apples but dirty."

I decide that I need this game in my life. "Alright, game night it is."

* * *

"Clove Mittite Gladium!" My mother calls. I flinch at the use of my full name. Together, my middle and last names are 'Throwing knife,' but now is not the time to be thinking about this. "Get in here now!"

I fling my backpack down onto the couch and half walk-half shuffle into the kitchen, where my mother is waiting. "In school suspension‽"

"Mom, I can explain!"

"I don't want your excuses!" She says. "Go to your room, you're grounded for two weeks."

"But mom," I protest. "I have game night at Glimmer's on Friday!"

"That's just too bad," she says. "You're not leaving this house unless it's for school. You're **FORBIDDEN**

I stomp up to my room and send out a group chat.

_**To: Glimmer Rambin, Marissa Macken, Annie Cresta, Katniss Everdeen, Cato Ludwig, Marvel Quaid, Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark**_

**cant come to game night. mom found out about ISS. kmn**

**GR: nooooo! i refuse to believe**

**MM: do u believe in miracles?!**

**MQ: we gon' miss you gurrrrl**

**plz dont talk that way to me, marvel. it frightens me.**

**lol jk**

**CL: sneak out**

**...**

**FO: whats the problem?**

**GR: have u met her mom?**

**AC: how bad? on a scale of 1-10**

**PM: 1 is mary poppins. 10 is the abusive bitch i call my mom**

**peeta, if u ever need to talk, im here 4 u**

**PM: k**

**GR: 7**

**KE: 15. new. messages. i hate group messages.**

**CL: clove, just sneak out. worst case scenario, she grounds  
u 4 longer. then u just sneak out again. if u just leave, she  
****wont have a way of punishing u.**

**good point. works 4 me**

* * *

When I'm done talking to my friends, I plug my headphones into my phone and pull up Youtube. I'm delighted to see a new video from eleventhgorgeous.

"Clove!" My mom calls. "Come do the dishes so I can make dinner!"

"I'm doing homework!" I lie. "Have Aspen do it!"

One video turns into two, then three, on and on until I can't remember what the original video was. Eventually, I go to Netflix and look for a movie to watch. I decide on _The Hunger Games _because it seems really interesting from the blurb. Once the movie starts, I'm greeted with the creepiest thing that happened to me in my entire life. The main girl's name is Katniss. And she looks _just _like Katniss. I'm there too, so is Glimmer, Marvel, Peeta, Gale, Cato Thresh and Foxface. The Peeta and Katniss in the movie are even dating!

I go online and look up The Hunger Games. I find out that The Hunger Games is also a book, a series of books. I read some stuff about the second and third books and find out that there are also characters named Maysilee, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Brutus, Gloss, Enobaria and Cashmere, along with Madge and Delly who were in the first book, but not the movie. This is getting really weird.

I start a new group message.

_****__**To: Glimmer Rambin, Marissa Macken, Annie Cresta, Katniss Everdeen, Cato Ludwig, Marvel Quaid, Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark, Madge Undersee, Maysilee Donner, Johanna Mason, Gale Hawthorne, Amber Emerson, Cashmere Schlund, Gloss Schlund, Brutus Gunn**_

**so yeah, to any of u that dont know, im clove, dont ask how i got ur #s. google the hunger games.**

**MD: omg thats insane**

**PM: the cast looks just like us**

**BG: ew not me. im so old in teh movie, wtf**

**CL: know whats even creepier? **

**?**

**CL: . books. hunger games.**

I do as he said and look at the fanfictions. I scroll through and figure out that they combined our names like they do with celebrities. Glato, Clato, Odesta, Everlark, Galeniss, Gadge, Gohanna, Fohanna, Glarvel, Catoniss, Haysilee. I'm in serious awe.

**BG: why do ppl "ship" me with r gym teacher?**

**AC: omg finny, odesta is such a cute name! but y am i cray?**

**AE: y does erry1 call me foxface? threshface is kinda cute tho**

**MU: gale! tons of people ship u with me!**

**GH: and katniss**

**KE: puh-lease, bitches, everlark is so much better than galeniss.**

**PM: kat?**

**KE: i mean whaaaaat?**

**clato is better than anything else on there. case closed.**

**ok, except maybe odesta, that is pretty cute**

**PM: if its not odesta, its fannie**

**FO: shut up, u and kat are peenis**

**JM: omg, perf**

**glimmer, i smell a hoe. do u smell a hoe?**

**GR: yeah. but glarvel :)**

This is seriously the weirdest day of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Did you guys like the massive fourth wall break at the end? It was really fun to write. Don't forget to check out my other stories.**


End file.
